Mario Kart Best of
Mario Kart Best of This is a "Best of" of all Mario Karts. It is also inspired by other games, which you can see at the first track. This one is based on Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga and Paper Mario. All listed tracks/characters/... in the "Story" section are unlocked at that time in the story. With every track in the story mode, you can choose between driving together or alone. You won't get special items like in "Mario Kart Double Dash!!" if there are only two, three, five, seven, nine or eleven racers, it would be unfair. New are also the ideas of floating karts (which are better than normal ones, but without wheels) the trampoline (let your enemy bounce vertically, stopping him from driving) and non-wheels like ski. Story Mode * Mario and * Luigi find some Kart pieces perfect for "Mario Kart". They decide to use them: * Old Kart * Old Bike * Old Quad * Old wheels * Old Glider They drive around the ir house: * GBA & N64 Mario & Luigi's House While they use Item Boxes they find a new Item: * Trampoline (it bounces an enemy vertically in the air, hindering your enemy from driving forward) They want to drive together with Daisy and Peach, so they drive at first to Peach... * N64 & WiiU Toad's Turnpike Officer Toad stops them, but he just wants to drive with them, because his work is over * Toad * Standard Bike * Standard wheels * Standard Glider As they arrive at the castle, it is evening, * Peach and * Toadsworth join them. Toadsworth is worried about Peach, reminding her of the last kidnapping of Bowser. They bring along: * Standard Kart * Standard Quad * Shroom wheels They drive along * Wii Moonview Highway to get to Sarasaland. They have to pass some mountains, where they meet * Donkey Kong and drive along his * DK Summit giving the player * Ski (these are used as wheels) * Barrel Quad Our group has finally made it to * 3DS Daisy Hills where they meet * Daisy in her * Flower Kart with * Flower Glider To invite Wario and Waluigi, they have to drive throgh woods, plenty of woods * Wii & 3DS Maple Treeway * N64 & Wii DK's Jungle Parkway, where they meet * Wiggler * Diddy Kong, who give you the * Peanut Bike In the background, there's a castle, but to get there, they need to drive through the maze * Yoshi * Egg Kart * N64 & WiiU Yoshi Valley As our heroes get out of the maze, they see * DS & WiiU Wario Colosseum * GCN & Wii Waluigi Stadium * Wario * Waluigi * Golden wheels * Wario Glider Wario and Waluigi tell their friends, that they want to "visit" the castle. As they see rupees outside the castle, they decide to steal them. The rest of our drivers want to give the rupees back to their owner, * Link and * Zelda With the * Hyrule Bike and the * Hyrule Glid er they now join the party. A bullet bill shoots at them, they see * DS & 3DS Airship Fortress and * Kamek They decide to collect allies before they strike back. They do so, while meeting * Birdo in * GCN & WiiU Yoshi Circuit and * Toadette in * Toad Harbour * Professor E.Gadd helps them with pulling them onto * Rainbow Road to reach * Rosalina and her * 3DS Rosalina's Ice Planet Cups Numbers in brackets after the course name is the lap number. Mushroom Cup * GBA & N64 Mario & Luigi's House (5) * N64 & WiiU Toad'sGG Turnpike (3) * Wii Moonview Highway (3) * Wii DK Summit (3) Flower Cup * 3DS Daisy Hills (3) * Wii & 3DS Maple Treeway (3) * N64 & Wii DK's Jungle Parkway (3) * N64 & WiiU Yoshi Valley (3) Star Cup * DS & WiiU Wario Colosseum (3) * GCN & Wii Waluigi Stadium (3) * WiiU Hyrule Castle (3) * DS & 3DS Airship Fortress (3) Special Cup *GCN & WiiU Yoshi Circuit (3) *WiiU Toad Harbour (3) *Rainbow Road (3) *3DS Rosalina's Ice Planet (3) Charcters Character are marked as pairs due to their item system seen in ''"Mario Kart Double Dash!!" ''and written in chronological order: * Mario (a) * Luigi (a) * Toad (b) * Peach © * Toadsworth (d) * Donkey Kong (e) * Daisy © * Wiggler (f) * Diddy Kong (e) * Yoshi (g) * Wario (h) * Waluigi (h) * Link (i) * Zelda (i) * Kamek (j) * Birdo (g) * Toadette (b) * Professor E.Gadd (d) * Rosalina (k) Kart Pieces Kart * Old Kart * Standard Kart * Flower Kart * Egg Kart Bikes * Old Bike * Standard Bike * Peanut Bike * Hyrule Bike Quads * Old Quad * Standard Quad * Barrel Quad Wheels * Old wheels * Standard wheels * Shroom wheels * Ski * Coin wheels Gliders * Old Glider * Standard Glider * Flower Glider * Wario Glider * Hyrule Glider Items Alone item * Banana * Banana (3) * Shell (green, 1) * Shell (red, 1) * Shell (green, 3) * Shell (red, 3) * Shell (blue) * Boo * Mushroom * Mushroom (3) * Golden Mushroom * Star * Bullet Bill * Blooper * Poison Mushroom (SNES) * Fake item box * Coin * Lightning Bolt Together item * A: Fire Flower * B: Mushroom (5) * C: Super Heart * D: Mechanical Walking Stick (seeks one enemy, rams him with x5 speed in one direction, so fast, that your enemy falls of the road) * E: Banana (5) * F: Mega Mushroom * G: Egg * H: Coins (10) * I: Mastersword (reflects all items for 5 sec) * J: Kamek spell (2, seeks a player, forcing him to drive at x0.9 speed without using items) * K: WIP Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mario Kart (series)